Everlong
by Radiant Angel Girl
Summary: A series of oneshots. There's a lot bubbling under the surface between them. He can hear her thinking, and she knows it.
1. Chapter 1

[And I wonder

When I sing along with you

If everything could ever feel this real forever

If anything could ever be this good again

The only thing I'll ever ask of you

Got to promise not to stop when I say when]

They're together. Physically touching, laying on the same bed beneath the same sheet, in the same studio apartment, in the same seedy corner of town. Coming down from their high, breathing deeply, sharing each other's air.

There's a lot bubbling under the surface between them. He can hear her thinking, and she knows it.

The way they're laying, with her propped on a pillow, and his head pillowed by her breasts, they're both staring at the ceiling. She runs her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp absently. The light of the street lamps glance through the window, and cause deep shadows to fall across his face. His lashes seem so long and dark at night.

Those eyes blink open and he tilts his head up to look at her. He's waiting for her to say just what's on her mind.

"When you come back, where does that leave us?"

He can hear her heart beating rapidly, and he heard the words catch in her throat slightly. He sits forward and rolls over, crawling up her body. "Exactly like this, except in my house, in my actual bed with our real names."

She's looking directly at him, her eyes bouncing focus from one of his eyes to the other. "This is real, right? I mean because it's real for me. You're not just, I don't know, a rebound. I would have wanted this moment before you left."

And he's wondering how he missed the signs. "Yeah, Andy. It's real."

"You think we'll be good together?"

"Yeah. I think so."

She's quiet now, and pulls his neck down to her. He kisses at her pulse. "Sam," his name, it's a statement, "Sometimes I scare easily. Just don't let me run away."

"I won't let you."

He pushes back, sitting on his haunches. "It's five. Let's grab a shower then I'll call a cab."

She walks into the wash room, and flips the switch. Catches a fleeting look at herself in the mirror, before Sam walks in. He looks at their reflection, and pulls her back into his body. Staring back at her is the truth of the moment. And they smile.

[Hello

I've waited here for you

Everlong]


	2. 2 Regret in Waltz Time

**Regret in Waltz Time**

Baby says I can't come with him  
>And I had read all of this in his eyes<br>Long before he even said so  
>Why go, I asked?<br>You know, and I know why  
>And it'll be just as quiet when I leave<br>As it was when I first got here  
>I don't expect anything<p>

He stared at his phone in disbelief, knowing instantly that he would regret this decision more than any other. There had been a lot left unsaid today. Hesitation spoke volumes. He needed to move on before he was trapped.

"I leave in three weeks." He was asking her to change is mind.  
>"You wanna come with me?" He was telling her she couldn't.<p>

Take care  
>I've been hurt before<br>Too much time spent on closing doors  
>You may hate me<br>But I'll remember to love you  
>Goodbye, don't cry<br>You know why

She would hate him for just leaving. She understood the job, but she would never be able to understand him abandoning their partnership. He regrets the reminder this will be of all the ways she's been left behind.

He would have kissed her. He should have kissed her. But she had "disregard" written all over in her eyes.

He just needs some time and space. He knows he's gotten too attached and he can't really take another heartbreak. So. Even though he regrets leaving, he knows it's for the best for all involved. Maybe the time will offer a change of perspective.

All the waves of blame arrange as broken scenery  
>As they steal your best memories away<br>What if I was someone different in your only history?  
>Would you feel the same<br>As I walk out the door  
>Never to see your face again<p>

He dropped his phone onto the desk and ran a hand through his hair. With one final glance across the room, he joined the male party at the door. He pushed the key into the door and sighs, defeated.

It'll be just as quiet when I leave  
>As it was when I first got here<br>I don't expect anything to change when I leave

* * *

><p>The song is Rachel Yamagata's Quiet. Thoughts? I know it's short, but sometimes length messes with the feelings.<p> 


End file.
